The Last Will and Testament of Reiji Azuma
by Ivy Renarde
Summary: In the honeymoon suite of an out of the way south seas hotel, Reiji explains what the future holds to an unwilling Eren . Takes place just prior to the last episode, so there are spoilers.


**The Last Will and Testament of Reiji Azuma  
><strong>by Ivy Rangee (who does not own these characters)

They seemed like any ordinary young couple on their honeymoon, but these two had knowledge of dark and furtive skills which forced them to remain always on the run. They chose this small, out of the way resort for that reason, though they in no way suffered for the choice. The island brought peace with its fresh sea breezes stirring the leafy palms to low susurrations.

Lying in bed with his eyes closed, Reiji listened, wondering at the poetry these trees wrote with the wind for inspiration. How much longer he wondered. How much longer before he enters the hell realms? Or was he already there? Maybe not, for at the moment he felt only happiness as he snuggled closer to Eren. But this happiness would not last. Life in this realm is dukkha – full of fleeting joy that could never be held close for long. The good news? Pain passed just as fast. For now he would try to forget his inevitable violent death and simply press his body closer to Eren's.

She stirred and knowing she would soon speak, breaking the spell, he opened his eyes only to be greeted with incredible beauty as shadows made from sun and palm trees waved across the opposite wall. Life could seem so good, only making the sad reality more painful. Why? Why had he walked down that alley? Was that an example of free will? How? He didn't know that taking that innocent shortcut would be the end of him. How did that fall under the rubric of choice? No, choice required foreknowledge of consequences. Fate seemed a closer description.

"Reiji?"

Here it comes, he thought, hearing the gravity in her voice. "What?"

"McGuire will send someone."

"I know."

"We should disappear."

"After."

"What do you mean - after?"

"After we find your home. The documents we found at Scythe Master's lair indicate Mongolia."

"No, Reiji. It's too predictable."

"You indulged me with two years in Japan; it's more than I ever deserved. We should have disappeared completely."

"I owed you that at the very least, after bringing you to master."

"Why do you still call that bastard 'master'?"

"That's what he is."

"Was…You know it's amazing you didn't take him out long ago."

"The same could be said of you."

"Eren…When they come for me…"

"We will kill them all; they're no match for our combined talents."

"That's true, but…"

"What, Reiji?"

"We will fight until we find your birthplace."

"What are you saying?"

"That place will be the end of it. After all didn't Scythe's ravings claim it touches the borders of Tavatimsa Heaven? "

"No! Reiji. No! Don't ask this."

"Inferno will only come after me. You are safe."

"No! I cannot agree to this. I need you Reiji. I…I…"

"You what?"

"You know."

"Do I?"

"I love you. You're my other self."

"I'm not…your other self resides within you. When Scythe broke you he destroyed that connection, but you can find it again."

"How do you know such things?"

"Claudia."

"Claudia?"

"She paid for two years of psychotherapy with a top notch doctor."

"Why?"

"She said it was the only way I could recover my free will."

"Did it help?"

"Yeah, I think it did, but not right away. In the end the results did free me in a truly unexpected way."

"Maybe I should see this doctor."

"Stay away from L.A."

"Reiji…"

"Eren…"

"I don't blame you for hating me. I led you into this life," said Eren, turning away from him.

"Don't be an idiot; I love you. You're my first love. I never blamed you."

"Please, Reiji, let's just disappear. I'd rather be with you."

"You say that now, but I can see the lost longing in your eyes. Let me do this for you."

"Do you understand what you ask?"

"I think I do."

"You are my only connection to the world."

"You'll find others – like you did in Japan."

"Reiji…my heart...it hurts."

"That's a good sign; you're returning from the dead."

"I feel an intense pressure like it's going to burst," cried Erin, as tears coursed down her cheeks. "I'll die of the pain. It's worse than a bullet."

"Come here," he said, pulling her to him and running his tongue over her tear stained face.

"That tickles."

"What can I say your tears quench my thirst."

"Hold me," she whispered, and he obeyed.

"Promise me that once we have reached that windswept green valley with its vast blue sky you will stop protecting me."

"How can you exact such a terrible promise?"

"Please, my love…you will make me so happy."

"No! Never!"

"Please, Eren, my sorry ass is not worth one more life."

"The same could be said of me. Why should I survive?"

"Because McGuire's not after you. It's strictly a matter of circumstance."

"I will always be at your side. Only you cared enough to name me."

"Eren, I'm at the limit. Don't make me keep..."

"Alright...I…I promise."

"Thank you, love. One more thing…"

"No! Don't even think about it!"

"You will not seek revenge."

"You're killing me."

"Promise."

"No, I will kill Ray McGuire. I'll drop a toaster in his damned hot tub."

"Now, that I'd like to see," chuckled Reiji. "Hey, did you just tell a joke?"

"I want to dance on that demon's grave."

"I cannot leave this world content if I fear for your safety. Please let it go."

"How can I live in peace, when you are where I cannot reach you, and he continues to live."

"When I was a small boy my mother gave me some very wise advice," said Reiji, knowing he could always distract her with stories of his family life.

"What Reiji?"

"Well, you see, I have always been difficult. When I started grammar school I got into fights, especially with an older boy– mostly I lost."

"You are not difficult! If anything you're too obedient."

"I plotted a terrible revenge that made him look the fool. I got caught of course – my plan not being quite as clever as my sensei."

"Were you punished?"

"Oh, yeah. I got suspended among other things."

"Were your parents angry?"

"My father was furious, but my mother took it in stride. And when we were alone she sat me down, and this is what she said - the best revenge is a life well lived."

"Now you really are being difficult," said the young woman, weeping again.

"Your tears are so beautiful, Erin," said Reiji blending his teardrops with hers. "They're like spring rain watering dry, frozen roots after a long and terrible winter."

"So are yours, Reiji," murmured Erin. "I will promise you one thing."

"What?"

"My revenge will be the best."

"Thank you, Eren." Reiji let go then, as the two wept together.

"Reiji, I'm afraid you will enter hell," said Eren, after long silence.

"Are you sure this isn't a hell realm?"

"No, I'm not sure of anything. How will I find you in the next life?"

"I don't know, but I will search for you."

"And I you." They held each other for a long time before Eren spoke again. "Reiji…"

"Eren?"

"Why did you go with Claudia?"

"How could I not?"

"That's not an answer."

"She gave me back my name."

"Is that the only reason?"

"Eren, let this go."

"Did you love her?"

"Are you sure you want to hear this?"

"Yes."

"Sex with her was incredible."

"Master told me you were her sex slave."

"In a way that's true; I couldn't get enough of her."

"But we were…"

"You don't understand sheer lust. I entered my body completely with her; my only concern was where she would touch me next. Claudia took me to the edge and then held back. She did that over and over again. Climaxes with her reached such an intense level of pleasure - a prolonged, hard, pulsing sensation that overwhelmed even my pain. She obliterated everything with ecstasy. And that is what I sought."

"I can see that…"

"She still has that effect on me. Even from the grave."

"I want to learn her techniques and style so I can make you feel that good."

"I suppose we can add that to your daily training regime."

"Yes, Reiji, please."

"Well to start with in order to give pleasure one must learn to accept it," said Reiji, attempting to kiss her. "What are you doing?"

"Writing that down."

"Are you afraid you'll forget?"

"I am."

"Just lie back and relax completely. I promise you won't forget this."

"Ah, Reiji…"


End file.
